The Treaty of Nanking
by StreetlightsAndRaindrops
Summary: It is the end of the first Opium war, and Hong Kong is being handed over to England, China having been defeated. I'm trying to make this as relatively historically accurate as I can with the knowledge I have, but obviously there are some things that are hard to do, and I'll obviously make some mistakes from time to time.


**I've been meaning to write this for a while, it's like another little one shot for Hong Kong, and I want to make a little doujinshi for it when I get time, but I'm still planning and such. Well, here goes. I may continue this… not sure.**

The year was now 1842. Yao let out a resigned sigh as his hand twitched a little, picking up the quill. Arthur watched him, smug victory in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak "I told you before, Yao." He began, his smirk present as he spoke. There was almost a glint of malice in his eye "You don't want to pick a fight with the British Empire."

"There aren't even any terms on your side to this…" Yao muttered, his hand hesitating to write "You want me just hand him over, and let you keep shipping drugs to my people…" his lips tightened, as he felt tears prickle in his eyes. He told himself he'd not cry in front of him. He couldn't appear so weak "You _used_ me." He stated coldly "You never loved me… did you?"

"Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't." Arthur said coolly "You might as well get that signed and I'll stop fighting you."

"I'll never forgive you for this… I can't believe I _ever _loved you…" Yao cursed, bringing the quill to the paper "You're heartless."

Arthur frowned for a brief moment. It wasn't that he didn't love Yao at all that he was doing this; he just craved power. Those who gave in to money and power became corrupted and Arthur, well he didn't know when to stop. To him, he felt entitled to the world, and he'd stop at nothing to get what he wanted. He had the money, the power, the wit, why wouldn't he?

"I'm not heartless." Arthur stated "It's just business."

"Business has no heart." Yao told him bitterly "Maybe when you grow up, you'll see how bad you look."

"Yao, whatever you say, it isn't going to make up for the fact that you are surrendering him to me, or risking further destruction. I'm trying to show you mercy."

"_This_ isn't mercy!" Yao exclaimed, rage filling his expressions "This is blackmail! This is wrong! This is you trying to take what I love!"

"And that's why it's better not to." Arthur sighed "It has too many strings attached, you know? That's why I'm cutting you off."

"You are an awful person…" Yao spat "I hope you lose everyone dear to you. I hope they rip you to pieces in the most painful way possible."

"My dear Yao, my heart was ripped out years ago." Arthur shrugged. The loss of America had affected him. He wouldn't admit it, but it did. It was his fault of course, but that didn't help really.

Yao stood from his seat in a sudden movement, his chair squeaking against the floor, being pushed back by his legs "I'll just get him then." He said, turning and walking away. He took quick strides, willing all of this to be over, but at the same time, just wishing he didn't have to do what he was doing.

Li Xiao was waiting outside, unaware of the situation. He smiled as Yao walked out, holding up his arms "Teacher!"

Yao took a breath and held one of Li Xiao's hands, knowing it'd be the last time. Wordlessly he guided him into the room where Arthur was and pushed the boy over to him. Yao chewed on the inside of his cheek, as he watched the little boy looking confused as Arthur crouched to greet him, a friendly smile worn on his face.

Li Xiao looked back at Yao in confusion "He says he's taking me with him… Tell him he can't. I have to stay with you." He said. There was a glint of fear in his eyes.

"No, Li Xiao… you have to go with him." Yao said sadly "He's going to look after you now."

"No!" The boy cried out, tears forming in his eyes "I won't go with him! I won't!" he protested loudly, trying to run away, before Arthur picked him up from beneath his armpits. Lifted into the air, all he could to was wail and kick in protest.

Yao watched, as he felt his heart was being pulled out by a wrench. All he wanted to do was fall to his knees and sob. He wanted to cry and cry and he wanted so much to snatch Li Xiao out of Arthur's hands and run, but he knew he couldn't. All he could do was hope that the boy would remember him on his return, and that Arthur would treat him well.

Arthur carried the boy away, passing Yao as he did, Li Xiao reaching for him, only brushing the back of his shirt as he was ripped from the home he once knew and loved. He couldn't believe that Yao would abandon him like that. He screamed out for him, kicking as hard as he could, to make the blond man put him down, but he wouldn't.

The ship that would take them so many miles over sea was a vast galleon. It creaked gently as it sat in the harbour, waves slapping its sides. Li Xiao continued to kick and scream as he was taken onto the boat, and Arthur didn't put him down until he was sure the boat was a way out from the harbour.

Crying, the boy ran away to the lower decks and found the sleeping bunks. He wasn't tired, but he crawled into one and laid there sobbing, running his fingers though his ponytail. He'd grown it to be like his teacher. He couldn't stand being taken from his home so suddenly. Every second seemed to last forever as the boat continued to travel further and further from his home. It smelled like damp and alcohol, and the bunks were dark and he hated it, but anything was better than watching himself drifting further and further away from everything he knew.

As the days passed on the boat that would take him to England, Li Xiao did little more than cry and scream at Arthur if ever he tried to come close to him. Arthur would attempt to speak to him, to no avail, and eventually decided upon leaving him food for meals, and giving him things to drink. Days turned to weeks, and eventually Li stopped his protests. Arthur noticed, and tried to speak with the young boy, about where they were going, and befriend him.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone." He said, with a smile, stroking the boy's hair "Matthew is a nice boy, and he'll look after you; not to mention Liam and Kaelin who are also good boys. You'll have a lot of brothers." He said, with a smile "And you'll be able to play in a big house, and in the summer we can visit the beach, and when it rains, there are so many book to read." He said.

"Will I ever see my teacher again?" he asked, looking up at him with slightly hopeful eyes, not sure if he like the sound of how his new home would be.

"Maybe one day…" Arthur sighed "But, perhaps… You could learn to live like we do in the West."

When they finally arrived at the port in England, Arthur took Li Xiao into a carriage which would take them home. The boy stared out at the harbour, and the town as they were drive through it. Everything was different, and it was terrifying. The people all looked different, and the buildings were strange too, not to mention the smell was different, and the clothes.

Eventually, after staring outside for at least an hour, he slumped back in his seat, dejectedly. It seemed to him that he'd never go home. He didn't want to stay here. It was cold, and the people looked weird, and the air smelled funny, and he hated it. He couldn't even cry anymore. He wanted to, but the tears wouldn't come. Maybe it was fear and anger turning into acceptance and sorrow. He didn't know. He assumed perhaps, it was because he gave up.

What he would have done to hear Yao's voice again, to be reassured. Because to him, it seemed as if he'd just been given away, but surely that wasn't it. Surely… there must have been a reason… What Li Xiao would do just find out what the reason was.

Hours passed, and eventually, they reached Arthur's home. It was in the countryside, a little north of London. Arthur liked it like that. He didn't like the smoke of the city, but he felt the need to be close to it.

Arthur took Li Xiao's hand and led him into the house. He took him to the study, a smallish room with a lot of wooden panelling and books, and files and other things such as those. On the wall there was a large map with trading routes, and it showed all the countries he owned as well "Now, about your name…" he started "I think that perhaps, to help you get used to being here, and to help you forget, we could give you a new name, hm?"

"I… I like my name…" he said quietly "Teacher chose it…"

"I know, but we don't write like that here, and it's a little difficult to pronounce is all." The Brit reasoned with him.

"I don't like how you write."

"Now now, don't be difficult." He said "How about Leon? It's similar to your old name, and it's short and easy to spell.

"I like Li Xiao!" he protested loudly.

"Don't raise your voice at me, young man. There will be consequences. I may have let you get away with it before, but now you're in England, and you will do as I say." Arthur told him sternly, wanting to scold him for his outburst "You will learn to be quiet and show respect to those elder than you."

"I hate you…" Li Xiao said quietly, a tear dripping down his face.

"You might now, but I'm sure when you've learned some more about the world, you'll understand what a privilege all of what I'm giving you is." Arthur told him sternly "Your name is Leon. Tell me back what I told you."

"My name… is Leon…" the boy said, hating saying it, but having no other option.

"Good boy. I'm sure once you get used to it here, you'll learn to fit in like everyone else. It's been a long day, why don't I take you to get ready for bed." Arthur said, standing up. In his opinion, at this stage, he needed to be firm, but fair. Leon needed to learn his place, and do as he was told. As he would grow up, he'd understand more why Arthur did what he did, and be more accepting, but at this point, he needed to be a little bit cruel to be kind.

Leon stood from his seat and followed Arthur out of the room. The man led him through the house, with tall walls and fine looking pillars, to a smallish room. It was clean, and had a large wardrobe, and drawers, and was a fine looking room. Arthur took some pyjamas from the draw "These were Kaelin's pyjamas, but I think they'll fit you just fine." He said "I'll get you measured tomorrow to get you some proper clothes, instead of those odd clothes. Hopefully it'll help you fit in." Arthur told him.

Leon put on the pyjamas as he was told, and untied his hair, putting the tie on the bed side table "All that hair needs to go as well." Arthur said "As nice as it is, no-one wears their hair like that over here." Arthur continued. Leon frowned, but nodded. He got the feeling that even if he did say anything against Arthur, it'd go on deaf ears. He climbed into the bed, doing as he was told and slowly fell asleep.

**And so concludes this chapter. I know it's a little short, but it's just a pilot. If you like it, please please review, so I know, because otherwise, I'll probably just leave it as a one shot. I always love receiving reviews! I doubt I'll write any more unless I get some, just because I do have a lot of stuff that I'm always doing, but if you guys really like it, I'll try to write some more!**


End file.
